


Series Tide

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a true fan means you are always going to be there for your man. Tyler needs a reminder.
Relationships: Tyler Seguin/You





	Series Tide

You wake up in the morning and Tyler's staring lovingly into your golden brown orbs. "Good morning, y/n," Tyler says sexily in that groggy morning voice he has. You stretch and feel your bones cracking. 

"Good morning, Tyler. Don't you have a playoff game today?" 

Tyler looked crestfallen. "Yeah. We lost to Tampa last night. I'm worried we won't win this one."

You reach out to his beautifully bearded face. "I will love you no matter what. Win or lose, I'm here for you baby."

Tyler smiles and pulls you in for a kiss. "I love you so much, y/n. You always know how to make me feel better." The kiss turns heated and then he's fully on top of you. You feel something hard against your leg. Tyler moans into your ear. "You are so sexy, y/n"

[TO BE CONTINUED]

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating once a month in the off season


End file.
